Other animal victims
Many people believe eating meat doesn't cause damage to the earth, humans and wild animals. That is simply not true. =List of other animal victims= North America The main proponent of the killings is the USDA's Wildlife Services. According to their official reports, they have slaughtered over 34 million animals in the last decade (as of 2016). Mammals Ungulates * American Bison * Pronghorn * Mustang (Wild Horse) — as many as 45,000 killed in 2016 * Feral Swine — 28,498 killed in 2013 * Pronghorn Carnivorans * Black-footed Ferret * Bobcat — 866 killed in 2013; 796 killed in 2014 * Coyote — 75,326 killed in 2013; 61,702 killed in 2014 * Mountain Lion — 305 killed in 2014 * Dogs (feral and pets) * Cats (feral and pets) — combined with dogs, 1001 killed in 2014 * American Black Bear — 419 killed in 2013 * River Otter — 528 killed in 2013 * Grey Wolf * Hog-nosed Skunk * American Badger * Long-tailed Weasel * Ringtail * Foxes (Canidae) — 3700 in 2013 Rodents * Prairie Dogs (Cynomys sp.) — 12,186 in 2013; 15,911 in 2014 ** Black-tailed Prairie Dog * American Beaver — 22,416 killed in 2014 * North American Porcupine * Marmots (Marmota sp.) Other mammals * Nine-banded Armadillo Birds * Millions of birds Raptors * Eagles, 12 (or more) unintentionally killed from 2000-2012; 3 in 2013 ** Golden Eagle — federally protected species in the US ** Bald Eagle * Red-tailed Hawk — 973 killed in 2013 * Great Horned Owl * Turkey Vulture Waterbirds * Sandhill Crane * Great Blue Heron * Ruddy Duck Passerines * Common Raven — 8,971 killed in 2014 * European Starling — 1,485,449 killed in 2013 * Brown-headed Cowbird — 850,505 killed in 2013 * Red-winged Blackbird — 306,203 killed in 2013 * Common Grackle — 42,628 killed in 2013 Other birds * Mourning Dove * Rock Pigeon/Feral Pigeon — 91,181 killed in 2013 Reptiles Turtles * Snapping turtles (Chelydridae) Fish Northern Pikeminnow — 39,417 killed in 2013 South America Mammals Ungulates * Marsh Deer * Tapir (Tapirus sp.) ** Brazilian Tapir Carnivorans * Jaguar * Maned Wolf * Ocelot * Jaguar Monkeys * Golden Lion Tamarin * Woolly Spider Monkey * White-cheeked Spider Monkey Other mammals * Maned Three-toed Sloth * Giant Armadillo * Giant Anteater Birds * Red-tailed Parrot * Red-legged Seriema * Spix's Macaw * Toucan (Ramphastidae) * Harpy Eagle * Rio Branco Antbird Asia Mammals Ungulates * Wild Buffalo * Chousingha (Four-horned Antelope) * Gaur * Blackbuck * One-horned Rhino (Indian Rhino) * Musk Deer * Takin Carnivorans * Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) * Wild Dog (Dhole) * Sloth Bear * Snow Leopard * Red Panda * Asiatic Black Bear ** Himalayan Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus laniger) * Amur Leopard (Panthera pardus orientalis) * Amur Tiger (Siberian Tiger, P. t. altaica) * Brown Bear * Eurasian Lynx Monkeys * Golden Langur Other mammals * Asian Elephant * Ganges River Dolphin Birds * Jerdon’s Courser * Far Eastern Curlew * Scaly-sided Merganser * Swan Goose References Category:Vegan Category:Animal rights